


Abort mission

by AnnaBanana91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana91/pseuds/AnnaBanana91
Summary: The group is out on a mission, trying to find some information they need. Alec ends up getting totally different information though, one he does not like.





	Abort mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what to say about this fic, more then I really liked writing it :) I hope you like reading it, feel free to comment x

“Did you get it?” Alec asked impatiently as Isabelle returned back from the Warlock, flipping her hair back her shoulder before sighing and putting her hands on her hips, Clary quickly catching up on them.    
“Kind of.”    
“Kind of? What do you mean kind of?” Jace said and looked between the girls and the Warlock.    
Isabelle sighed “Let’s just say neither one of us is exactly his type?”   
“His  _ type? _ ” Alec looked confusingly at his sister. This was not supposed to happen, they had already wasted over half an hour in the club, just trying to find this Warlock.    
“This was your idea,” Alec mumbled and looked to Clary ““We’re running out of time, so I suggest you make yourself his type.” He knew it sounded harsh, but they really didn’t have time for this. Clary sighed and rolled her eyes “We can still get the information,” she said and looked to Jace “We just need to replace us with something - “   
“Less female.” Isabelle filled in and looked at Alec with a challenging grin.    
“ _ No.”  _ The word had left his mouth almost before Isabelle had had the chance to finish her sentence “No way.”   
“We need the information.” Jace pushed, even though he could tell his parabatai wasn’t a big fan of this new plan.    
“You do it then,” Alec said and crossed his arms over his chest, causing a giggle from both Isabelle and Clary. Jace raised his eyebrows in surprise “Right.”   
“Come on you guys, we don’t have all night.” Clary pointed her hand in the Warlock’s direction “He’s going to leave if we don’t hurry.” 

Three pair of eyes turned to look at the oldest Lightwood and Alec felt his pulse rise. He did not like this, not at all. The last time he had tried to flirt he thought he was going to pass out. Okay, not really, but he had not felt comfortable, trying to do it the way he thought Jace would have. It worked, but it definitely wasn’t flirting, noor smooth.    
“I told you, it was a bad idea coming here.” Alec grunted and searched the room with his eyes. It was starting to get very hot and he was not mentally prepared for this. He figured Jace could tell his distress, since he soon felt his parabatai’s hand on his shoulder. “Relax.”    
“Seriously, you don’t even have to do that much. He’s been checking you out this whole time anyway, he likes you.” Isabelle tried to encourage him and reached out to fix his jacket. 

“Yeah,” Jace said “This is not that much of a difference then being on a formal meeting.”    
“Right, except the fact that it totally is…”    


* * *

 

“You wanted to see me?”     
“Mr Lightwood,” the Warlock smiled at Alec as he approached the table.    
Alec had decided on his way up to the Warlock, that he wouldn’t flirt his way through this conversation, he would do what he felt comfortable with. That said, being the Head of the Institute he knew how to talk and behave, how to reason. 

“You know my name?” Alec asked as he took the man’s invitation to sit down next to him.    
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” The Warlock grinned, his smile reaching up to his green, sapphire eyes. Alec took him in as he tried to figure out his Warlock mark.    
“So, I heard you are looking for some information?”    
“Correct,” Alec replied, looking around the room instead of at the Warlock. “Do you have it or not?”    
The Warlock hummed and searched for Alec’s gaze. “It depends.”    
“Depends?” Alec asked, this time turning to look at the man next to him. “Depends on what?” 

“Whether you would have a drink with me or not.”    
“I’m on duty.” Alec mumbled as he felt the Warlock moving closer “That would be highly inappropriate, don’t you think?”

“Oh I can think of a lot more inappropriate things I would like to do with you” the Warlock said with a smug smile, his ear close to Alec’s and - what kind of sound was that? A snake's tongue? Alec quickly snapped his head to the right, a blush on his cheek, to see if the sound had come from the Warlock. He had been right. The Warlock almost seemed to tease him now that he was aware of it. 

“Funny. I’m not that sure if Magnus Bane would agree with that plan of yours…” 

Fact was, Alec wasn’t sure any longer, since he had decided that him and Alec should… that they shouldn’t be...

“Funny,” the Warlock mimicked “Rumor has it that the High Warlock of Brooklyn no longer shares his bed with you.”    
Alec wrinkled his nose and tensioned his jaw, a habit Jace had commented on multiple times.  _ “You’re doing the thing again” “What thing?” “I can tell you’re upset.” “I’m not.” “Alec.”  _

“Aw.” The Warlock’s words interrupted Alec’s thoughts as a hand moved up to stroke down the shadowhunters cheek and neck “Such a pretty face, such a bad liar.”    
“What  - “   
“News travel fast shadowhunters, usually the bad ones travel faster, but this good one seems to outrun them.” Alec listened to the words as he felt one of the Warlock’s hands place itself on his thigh, squeezing it, going up and up  -   
“I would withdraw that hand if I were you” Jace voice all of a sudden interrupted the conversation, glaring at the Warlock’s hand. “Unless you have been planning on losing one, in which case I would love to help”    
“You have a lot of admirers, Mr. Lighwood” the Warlock mumbled in response, not even bothering to look up.  “Let me know if you want that information or not.”    
“I think we’ll manage,” Jace said with his arms crossed over his chest. Alec stood up, ready to join his parabatai when the Warlock’s hand tugged at his wrist. “Again, if I can offer you anything else -”    
“You can’t.”   
“Very well. A drink for information it is then, angel. And then we’ll see.” 

* * *

 

“How did it go?”   
“Did you get it?”    
“What did he say?”    
All the questions from Alec’s company rained over him as he and Jace approached them, the Warlock remaining at the table.    
“We’re going to have to find another way.” Jace said. 

Alec wasn’t paying much of attention to the conversation as he looked around the room, feeling as if he had more than three pair of eyes staring at him. How did the Warlock hear about him and Magnus? Had Magnus told them? Had he already - 

“Alec?”    
“What?”    
“I said we’ll have to try another time, another Warlock - “   
“But he says he knows -“ 

“He claims to know a lot of things,” Alec interrupted Clary, his jaw tense.    
“What did he say?” Isabelle asked carefully, looking at her brother. She, Clary and Jace had been watching the two from the bar and in the background, keeping an eye on Alec in case something went wrong. Something had obviously happened, since Jace had mumbled something less then five minutes into the conversation, and rushed over. He must have felt something through their bond, Isabelle had thought. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Alec sighed and looked at her. “What matters is that we still don’t have the information we came for and it’s going to cost us.” 

“He had his hands all over you when I walked up there” Jace blurted out, looking slightly confused.“I felt you being uncomfortable - “   
“I could have handled it.” 

“Do you seriously think he would have settled with a drink, or whatever he was on about?”    
“Oh, and sleeping around for information is something you have never put yourself through I’m sure?” The words slipped out before Alec even knew it and for a minute silence fell upon the group.    
“I don’t get why we can’t just ask Magnus for -” Clary tried before Alec began shouting at her   
“Because we can’t! Okay? We can’t - we can’t just use him whenever we feel like it because he got contacts, or knows what to do or because I’m - “   
“Alec, we get it,” Isabelle said and reached out to touch her brother’s shoulder, but Alec shrugged it off. 

“We should leave.” Alec mumbled before he turned around, not bothering whether anyone followed or not and quickly disappeared into the crowd. The music was pounding through the speakers as he pushed his way between the creatures on the dancefloor and around it, feeling a hand or two on either his back or much further down. He tried his best to shake them off, wondering if the said rumour about him and Magnus had gotten to them as well, who had told them, what were they thinking as desire radiated from them, would they ever get him on his back, would he and Magnus - 

As soon as Alec felt the fresh air hit his face, well outside, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, stopping in his tracks. One, two, three, four, five. Exhale. Inhale, one, two, three - 

“You okay?”    
“This mission was a disaster.” 

Jace hummed while nodding, standing next to his parabatai. “It had nothing to do with you though.”   
“Are you kidding? It has everything to do with me!” Alec exclaimed “If I hadn’t messed up my relationship, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“You didn’t mess it up, I already told you - “   
“I know what I did Jace. And apparently so does a lot of others”   
Jace looked thoughtfully at him “What do you mean?” He lowered his voice “About the soul sword?”   
“No, about me and Magnus, that it’s over.” Alec said and rubbed at his forehead. “Like I’m some  _ trophy  _ now to be won over.”    
“Who does?”    
“Every downworlder in that club, I don’t know! I don’t have time for this…”    
Jace gave him a worried look but kept quiet. Alec was obviously still stressed out and he tried to think of something to say. He was just about to when the girls joined them from inside.    
“What’s the new plan?” Clary asked and was surprised at Alec’s comeback “There is none.” 

“Institute then?” Isabelle said and Alec nodded. She held out her arm for Clary to grab, a hint that they should start walking and leave the boys a few steps behind. Luckily, the redhead understood. 

“I’m sorry for what I said in there, about you, uhm, you know -” Alec mumbled and looked at his parabatai, neither one of them moving from the spot. 

“It’s okay, you were right,” Jace said “Seriously though, I was just looking after you - but I’m not judging you, if that’s what you think?”    
“I know.”   
“Good.”   
“Good.” 

 


End file.
